Anime MTV Club
by AnimeQueen2017
Summary: Your favorite Anime Stars singing English and JPop hits of Yesterday and Today! And daily gossip news!
1. Chapter 1

BLACK OUT by Sasuke Uchiha ft Anna Kurachi and Naruto Uzumaki

Anna Kurauchi:

Yume tsukamitakya  
Semeru toki wa NOW !  
YATSU no GAME RISETTO shite  
BLACK OUT !  
TOROkeru hodo HOT  
Na BODY terashite  
Tsumaranai koto  
Wasurete BLACK OUT !

Sasuke Uchiha:

I see LADIES, LAZERS  
BOTTLES with CHASERS  
I see LADIES, LAZERS  
Lots of BOTTLES with CHASERS  
Yes they call me VISIONAIR  
Sakizaki ga mieru  
I can take you any where  
Mirai oshiete ageru  
Anata ni mo agetai CHERUSHI-  
TAKE a SHOT  
Ato mou hitotsu GUITto ikeba nakayoku nareru  
Dakara WHY ? WHY ? Nante kikazu  
WAIWAI shiteyou ze  
BYE BYE nante iwazu  
Baibai ni tanoshimu houhou...  
Let me tell you how to do it  
Tsumasaki kara atama no teppen made  
DIPPED IN shinpin FASHION GIRAGIRA AMBUSH  
Katate ni CASH mou katahou ni wa MAGNUM  
Kyou no MISSION kyou no koto wasurete BLACK OUT !

Anna Kurauchi:

Tokei jikake no HA-TO no  
TAIMU RIMITTO ga  
Sematte kita kara  
BLACK OUT !  
HADE ni shitai nara  
Atomodori wa nashi  
Mirai made no KAUNTODAUN to  
BLACK OUT !

Naruto Uzumaki:

I prefer that you would just call me Maki, Hawaiian side gangsta  
And I be runnin this shit, like a flanker  
Black Card banker, hanker in the back pocket  
And I wear them skinny jeans so you see my fat wallet  
That's right I'm a big shot, call me little cannonball  
Mister "Get Up in your girl", I'm out like some Anbesol  
Hiphop President, and my girl I'm eloquent  
Know she got more junk in her trunk, than an elephant  
I'm an animal, watch me I examine you  
And my Chucks are old, but I sweater you and flannel you  
Man, I get money manual, then I just man you  
Bitch, I'm gone like my land rule Naruto Uzumaki!

Anna Kurauchi:

Yume tsukamitakya  
Semeru toki wa NOW !  
YATSU no GAME RISETTO shite  
BLACK OUT !  
TOROkeru hodo HOT  
Na BODY terashite  
Tsumaranai koto  
Wasurete BLACK OUT !

3-2-1... Nigenaide wait and see  
Ashita o kaetai nara, subete  
BLACK OUT !  
3-2-1... Sono ki ni nareba  
You can wipe the city out so fast just like a  
BLACK OUT

Tokei jikake no HA-TO no  
TAIMU RIMITTO ga  
Sematte kita kara  
BLACK OUT !  
HADE ni shitai nara  
Atomodori wa nashi  
Mirai made no KAUNTODAUN to  
BLACK OUT !

Nananana... BLACK OUT !

Zodiac Leo:Sasuke Uchiha born on July 23,1993 in Alliance, Ohio.

Zodiac Virgo:Anna Kurauchi born on August 30,1996 in Oakland, California.

Zodiac Libra:Naruto Uzumaki born October 10,1992 in Honolulu, Hawaii.

BASED on BLACKOUT by Verbal ft Namie Amuro and Lil Wanye


	2. Chapter 2

Merry-go-round by Sora Takenouchi ft Sasuke Uchiha

Sora Takenouchi:

Kimi wa doko ni ite dare to waratteru?  
Kimi wa soko ni ite nani wo omotteru?

Kimi ni mata ne tte te wo futta yo  
Mata nante nai tte shittetemo  
Kimi ni mata ne tte te wo futta yo  
Honno sukoshi dake egao de

Sasuke Uchiha:

No it dont matter now (no!)  
It dont matter now!  
Mou ichido attemo subete kako no hanashi Now  
Toku ni dare ni tte WAKE naku, tsubuyaku Feelings now  
"Kore de yokatta!" ah "Kore de yokatta" ah  
Nante kotoba hakidasu tabi tamashii nukuteku ah  
Iu nowa kantan, iu dake nara kantan  
Genjitsu ga sematte kita shunkan kara ochiteku dandan  
Kekkyoku, wasurerarenai futari noru Merry Go Round

Sora Takenouchi:

Hikarete yuku nowa anna ni  
Attoiuma no dekigoto datta ne  
Mahou ni kakerarete shimatta mitai  
"Tokenai jumon wo oshiete kudasai"

Boku wa koko ni ite kimi wo egaiteru  
Soshite asu mo mata kimi wo egaku yo

Furikaerazu ni susunda yo  
Kimi wa boku no hou muita kana  
Furikaerazu ni susunda yo  
Boku no saigo no yuuki sa

Sasuke Uchiha:

No it dont matter now (no!)  
It dont matter now!  
Kekkyoku, wasurerarenai futari noru Merry Go Round

Sora Takenouchi:

Hanarete yuku nowa konna ni  
Attoiuma no dekigoto nanda ne  
Kowai yume demo miteru no kana  
"Yume nara imasugu ni mezamesasete kudasai"

Lalala... itsuka wa

Lalala... ima wa omoide niwa mada shitakunai

Zodiac Libra:Sora Takenouchi born on October 10,1996 in Pembroke Pines, Florida

Zodiac Leo:Sasuke Uchiha born on July 23,1993 in Alliance, Ohio.

P.S. Sora Takenouchi is from Digimon Adventure 01 and 02.

BASED on Merry-go-round by Ayumi Hamasaki ft Verbal


	3. Chapter 3

Dear J by Fabia Sheen

Dear J furimuita kimi wa  
You're J! utsukushisugite  
boku wa mou kizetsushi sou da yo  
kimi yori motto  
kagayaiteiru mono wa less than zero

hajime wa kizukanakatta kurai  
dareka wakaranakatta kurai  
ano hi no BABY  
suteki na LADY umare kawatteta  
mou nido to hanasanai kurai  
dare ni mo ubawarenai kurai  
dakishimetai BABY  
boku wa GET READY  
ai no tame ni subete wo suteyou

J!

Dear J chikazuita kimi wa  
You're J! kiseki no DAIYA  
boku wa me ga kurami sou sa  
sekaijuu ga  
nusumou to shiteru yo one more chance

are kara doushite itan darou  
ikutsu no koi wo shitan darou  
junsui BABY  
dokoka ga LAZY miryoku ni natteru yo  
sou nani ka keiken shitan darou  
HAATO ga migakaretan darou  
KISU wo shitai BABY  
yokubou wa CRAZY  
naze ka namida afurete kurunda

yume janai to  
warattekure!  
OH! OH!

Dear J!

hajime wa kizukanakatta kurai  
dareka wakaranakatta kurai  
ano hi no BABY  
suteki na LADY umare kawatteta  
mou nido to hanasanai kurai  
dare ni mo ubawarenai kurai  
dakishimetai BABY  
boku wa GET READY  
ai no tame ni subete wo suteyou

deaeta imi  
oshiete kure!  
OH! OH!

Zodiac Cancer:Fabia Sheen born on July 15,1997 in Boca Raton, Florida.

Fabia Sheen is half Japanese and half French Canadian and is from the anime show Bakugan.

BASED on Dear J by Tomomi Itano


	4. Chapter 4

Jane Doe by Chiyo Mihama

kimi wa dare nanda?  
kotaete kure  
me no mae ni iru no wa  
Jane Doe

itsumo yasashii hitomi wo yurashi  
hohoemi boku wo mita  
soshite jounetsuteki ni motomeatta  
ano hi no ai wa maboroshi datta no ka  
wow wow wow

yoru wo saegiru  
GARASU no mado ni  
mou hitori no kimi ga utsutta  
hoka no dareka wo  
omotte iru no nara  
ude kara surinukete  
kaereba ii sa

me wo aketa mama de KISU suru no ka?  
naze boku no shiranai kimi ga iru  
me wo aketa mama de nani miteru no?  
dakarenagara tsugi no yume hitotsu  
itoshiki Jane Doe

kata ni nokotte ita no wa itami  
kuikonda tsume no ato  
boku ga unmei no hito to shinjikitta  
mirai no ai wa itsuwari datta no ka  
wow wow wow

ude no chikara wo  
sotto yurumete  
sarigenaku heya wo dete yuke  
kimi no kokoro ga  
koko ni wa nakutatte  
koko de yarikaketa KISU wa  
katadzukeyou

me wo tojinai no wa naze na no darou  
katamuketa kubi ga itooshii  
me wo tojinai no wa uwa no sora ka  
kidzukinagara damasareyou ka  
kimagure na Jane Doe

dare mo ga kakushiteru  
hontou no kao wo  
ima nara misete ita  
sono sugao de sae  
omoidasenai  
subete ushinatta

kimi wa dare nanda?  
kotaete kure  
me no mae ni iru no wa  
Jane Doe

me wo aketa mama de KISU suru no ka?  
naze boku no shiranai kimi ga iru  
me wo aketa mama de nani miteru no?  
dakarenagara tsugi no yume hitotsu  
itoshiki Jane Doe

Zodiac Aries: Chiyo Mihama born on March 21, 1999 in La Porte, Texas.

Chiyo Mihama is from the anime Azumanga Daioh

BASED on Jane Doe by Minami Takahashi


	5. Chapter 5

Robinson by S.C.I.V.R.

atarashii kisetsu ha nazeka setsunai hibi de  
kawara no michi wo jitensha de  
hashiru kimi wo oikaeta  
omoide no reko-do to  
oogesa na episo-do wo  
tsukareta kata ni burasagete  
shikametsura mabushisou ni

onaji serifu onaji toki  
omowazu kuchi ni suru you na  
arifureta kono mahou de tsukuriageta yo

dare mo sawarenai futari dake no kuni  
kimi no te wo hanasanu you ni  
ooki na chikara de sora ni ukabetara  
ru ra ra uchuu no kaze ni noru

katasumi ni suterarete  
kokyuu wo yamenai neko mo  
dokoka niteiru dakiagete muriyari ni hoho yoseru  
itsumo no kousaten de miageta marui mado ha  
usugireteru girigiri no mikazuki mo boku wo miteta

machibuseta yume no hotori  
odoroita kimi no hitomi  
soshite bokura ima koko de umarekawaru yo

dare mo sawarenai futari dake no kuni  
owaranai uta baramaite  
ooki na chikara de sora ni ukabetara  
ru ra ra uchuu no kaze ni noru

ooki na chikara de sora ni ukabetara  
ru ra ra uchuu no kaze ni noru

S.C.I.V.R. Members:

Zodiac Cancer: Shikaku Nara born on July 15, 1967 in Queens, New York died June 12, 2014 in Tokyo, Japan( lead singer)

Zodiac Taurus: Choza Akimichi born on April 22, 1967 in Burbank, California(main guitar)

Zodiac Aquarius: Inoichi Yamanaka born on January 24, 1967 in Lake Charles, Louisiana died June 12, 2014 in Tokyo, Japan(bass guitar)

Zodiac Cancer: Ryoji Fujioka born on July 14, 1971 in Texas City, Texas(keyboard)

Zodiac Virgo: Van Hohenheim born on September 15, 1962 in Houston, Texas died July 27, 2010 in Frankfurt, Germany(drums)

P.S.:Ryoji is from Ouran High School Host Club and Van Hohenheim is from Fullmetal Alchemist and Shikaku Nara is 1/4 African

BASED on Robinson by Spitz


	6. Chapter 6

Go Ahead by Tomo Takino

Jibun no genkai nante wakannai yo  
Demo owaraseru no wa nanka yurusenai

Guchi wo naraberu no ga tokui na  
Anata ni wa wakaranai desho  
Warui kedo osaki ni sore jaa ne

Ugokidasa nakucha hajimannai  
Tada matteru dake ja mirai wa konai  
Kowagatte bakari nara seichou shinai kara  
Kantan ja nai koto wakatteru yo  
Dakaratte tachidomaru no wa iya nano  
Koukai nante shitakunai Believe in my way

Yasui Gossip ni furimawasare sou  
Hitori aruki no Scandal ai matte I feel blue

Sabishii yo rikai sarenai no wa  
Dakedo ochikomi takunai wa  
Yarusenai setsunasa ni sayonara

Ugokidasa nakucha hajimannai  
Tada matteru dake ja mirai wa konai  
Kowagatte bakari nara seichou shinai kara  
Kantan ja nai koto wakatteru yo  
Dakaratte tachidomaru no wa iya nano  
Koukai nante shitakunai Believe in my way

Anata ga tsukuri ageta Image nara  
Mou kankeinai yo jibun jishin no te de Break it all

Ugokidasa nakucha hajimannai  
Tada matteru dake ja mirai wa konai  
Kowagatte bakari nara seichou shinai kara  
Kantan ja nai koto wakatteru yo  
Dakaratte tachidomaru no wa iya nano  
Koukai nante shitakunai Believe in my way

Zodiac Gemini: Tomo Takino born on June 9, 1994 in Houston, TX

Tomo Takino is from the anime Azumanga Daioh.

BASED on Go Ahead by Meisa Kuroki


	7. Chapter 7

That's What You Get by Para8

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Para8 Members:

Zodiac Capricorn:Hinata Hyuga born on December 27, 1993 in Los Angeles, CA (lead singer).

Zodiac Cancer: Kiba Inuzuka born on July 7, 1993 in New Orleans, LA (main guitar).

Zodiac Aquarius: Shino Aburame born on January 23, 1993 in Washington D.C.(bass guitar).

Zodiac Taurus: Takumi Usui born on April 27, 1994 in Houston, TX (drums).

Zodiac Capricorn: Haru Sakamura born on December 23,1993 in Detroit, MI (keyboard).

P.S. Haru Sakamura is from Avatar the Last Airbender and Takumi Usui is from Maid Sama.

BASED on That's What You Get by Paramore.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiru mo haki ko na shite  
sorenari ni jibun de aruiteru  
sukoshi no shippai mo  
mou dekinai koto wakatteru

All the girls, let's get wild and let's get loud  
onaji saikuru no hibi no naka de  
mada nan datte dekiru ki ga shite  
nemurenai yoru

hateshinai fuan mo kodoku mo  
wazuka na jishin mo subete wo  
dakishimetai sou watashi rashiku  
mou jibun ni uso tsukenai

Cause we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
So we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

shinjiru kokoro ga areba kitto tsuyoku nareru  
mayowazu ni sou mae ni mae ni  
tachi mukau yuuki wo  
Hitori ni kanjite mo  
kimi dake ja nai kara Don't cry  
tachi agatte koko kara  
sou doko made mo ikou  
We don't stop

Cause we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
So we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

kokoro mo meiku shite  
sorenari ni deai mo aru kedo  
saigo no koi wo suru  
rimitto ni kimochi ga yureteru

All the girls, don't get wild and don't get down  
musubareteku mawari wo yokome ni  
urayan datte chigau ki ga shite  
machi e tobidasu

tomaranai jikan mo namida mo  
megutte kuru unmei mo  
uketometai sou arinomama ni  
koukai dake wa shitakunai

Cause we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
So we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

shinjiru kokoro ga areba kitto tsuyoku nareru  
mayowazu ni sou mae ni mae ni  
tachi mukau yuuki wo  
Hitori ni kanjite mo  
kimi dake janai kara Don't cry  
tachiagatte koko kara  
sou doko made mo ikou  
We don ' t stop

kitto dare mo ga  
mienai ashita ni yume wo miteru  
tashika na mono wa  
kono mune ni aru kara

shinjiru kokoro ga areba kitto tsuyoku nareru  
mayowazu ni sou mae ni mae ni  
tachi mukau yuuki wo  
Hitori ni kanjite mo  
kimi dake janai kara Don't cry  
tachiagatte koko kara  
sou doko made mo ikou  
We don't stop

Cause we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
So we're gonna make it  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Zodiac Pisces: Kari Kamiya born on March 7th, 1999 in Brooklyn, New York.

BASED on We Don't Stop by Kana Nishino.


End file.
